Le Destin fait bien les choses
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: L'histoire du destin mouvementé mais heureux de Pirlouit, le bouffon du Roi et l'ami de Johan.
1. Prologue

_**Le Destin fait bien les choses…**_

_Ceci est un mélange de petites histoires sur le destin de Pirlouit, l'adorable petit bouffon du Roi blondinet._

Il était une fois, lors du Moyen-Âge, près d'un lieu qui deviendra la Belgique, une magnifique baronnerie en bord de mer. Les habitants de cet endroit vivaient tous heureux fêtes, rires et joie y régnaient paisiblement. Le Baron de Fafluth y régnait avec bienveillance ! Il était un homme d'environ 35ans, aux cheveux courts blond et à la barbe soigneusement coupée et il était aimé de tous, surtout de sa chère épouse, une magnifique femme brune d'environ 30ans, et de leur fils, Joël.

Un soir d'été, le fils du Baron rejoignit son père alors qu'il parlait avec des paysans. Le petit blondinet d'à peine 8ans semblait excité et heureux. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il déclara :

« Père ! Les servantes pensent que c'est pour bientôt !

Bien, Joël ! déclare-t-il calmement. Si tel est le cas, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle vie dans ce château ! Viens ! Allons voir comment va ta mère.

Oui père ! » répondit joyeusement le garçonnet en prenant la main de son père.

Si le Baron et son fils étaient si impatients, c'est que la Baronne devait mettre au monde un nouvel enfant ! Les servantes couraient constamment dans tout le château afin d'apporter des linges, de l'eau et tout ce qui est nécessaire à une naissance. C'est au lever du soleil du 25 août que la Baronne donna naissance à un nouvel héritier : un petit garçon blond aux grands yeux bleu malicieux et au visage rond que l'on nomma Pierre-Louit ! Lorsque toutes les servantes furent partis, le Baron et son fils entrèrent dans la chambre où la Baronne chante une berceuse à son enfant. Joël était à la fois étonné et heureux d'avoir un petit frère. Sa mère lui montra le nouveau-né qui lui sourit gentiment. Joël caressa la joue de son petit frère, qui ria à ce contact, en disant :

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Pierre-Louit ! »

La naissance de ce nouvel héritier fut une explosion de joie dans toute la baronnerie. Une grande fête fut célébrer afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Certains seigneurs des terres voisines vinrent se joindre aux festivités et féliciter les heureux parents. Alors que les adultes parlaient entre eux, Joël se pencha vers son petit frère et promit :

« On ne se quittera jamais, Pierre-Louit ! Jamais jamais jamais ! »

Tout le monde était très heureux… sauf une personne !

* * *

><p>En effet, il y avait une vieille sorcière nommée Chlorhydris. Cette sorcière haïssait le bonheur… et l'amour ! Aussi, elle usait de nombreux sortilèges pour bannir l'Amour ! Et la naissance du petit Pierre-Louit l'écœurait au plus haut point ! Aussi, elle décida de kidnapper l'enfant, étant sûre de provoquer ainsi le chagrin dans toute la baronnerie. Grâce à un monstre sanguinaire, elle parvient à créer une diversion et s'introduisit dans le château et se glissa dans la chambre des seigneurs. Arrivée devant le berceau du bébé, elle grogna :<p>

« Te voici donc, répugnant bébé remplit d'amour ! »

Elle se saisit du petit garçon qui pleura à son contact glacial… et Joël entra dans la chambre juste au moment où la sorcière s'enfuyait avec son petit frère. Le garçonnet hurla :

« **Pierre-Louit ! Mère ! Père ! On enlève Pierre-Louit** ! »

A ses cris, le Baron et la Baronne accoururent et eurent juste le temps de voir Chlorhydris disparaître avec l'enfant.

« **Mon enfant !** hurla la Baronne, en larmes. **Rendez-le moi !** »

Les époux et parents tentèrent en vain de rattraper Chlorhydris. Ils la virent disparaitre dans les bois avec leur petit garçon dans ses bras. Fou de douleur, le Baron hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

« **MON FILS !** »

* * *

><p>Quelques heures passèrent après la disparition de Pierre-Louit. Le Baron et ses gardes partirent aussitôt à la recherche de la sorcière et de l'héritier. Joël et sa mère attendaient au château. Lorsque les soldats revinrent le soir, le garçonnet courut jusqu'à son père et dit, presque suppliant :<p>

« Père… dites-moi que vous l'avez retrouver…

J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, Joël… dit tristement le Baron en se retenant de pleurer.

Alors… il a disparu…

Ne désespérons pas ! Nous finirons par le retrouver ! Et, grâce à son collier, quelqu'un finira bien par nous le ramener ! »

La Baronne éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari. Pendant des années, pour retrouver Pierre-Louit, le Baron et ses gardes remuèrent ciel et terre… en vain. Les années passèrent, sans que personne ne puisse retrouver le fils perdu du Baron de Fafluth. Son fils ainé, Joël, oublia même qu'il avait eu un petit frère autrefois ! Les espoirs du Baron et de la Baronne commencèrent à disparaitre.

* * *

><p>Prologue de mon histoire sur Johan et Pirlouit.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1: Un mystérieux médaillon

Chapitre 1 de mon histoire de Johan et Pirlouit: Un mystérieux médaillon

* * *

><p><span>20ans plus tard :<span>

Pirlouit était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux fixés sur un petit objet qu'il tenait en pendule dans sa main. Un médaillon ! D'un côté, il y avait un blason de l'autre, un nom à moitié effacé. Il ne restait que quelques lettres à peine visible : P-I-R-L-O-U-I-T.

Cela donnait Pirlouit ! C'est grâce à ces lettres qu'il a été nommé !

Orphelin, il avait erré des années dans la forêt avec pour unique famille une chèvre jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontra un vieillard qui le recueilli, l'éleva et le nomma Pirlouit à cause des lettres gravées sur le verso du médaillon. Grâce au vieil homme des bois, Pirlouit apprit à lire, à écrire mais surtout à parler au lieu de brailler comme un sauvage. Ces premiers mots furent ''Pirlouit'' et ''Biquette'', le nom qu'il donna à sa chèvre.

A la mort du vieillard, lors de ses 15ans, les seigneurs des terres le prirent comme esclave et ce n'est qu'après trois longues années qu'il réussit à s'enfuir et que lui et Biquette erraient sur les routes à la recherche de nourriture, d'abris et de travail… jusqu'au jour où il arriva au Bois aux Roches et se fit passer pour un lutin. Après quelques années d'errance, il rencontra Johan et devient bouffon du Roi après avoir sauvé la princesse Sabina.

Cependant, malgré tous ces hasards étranges mais heureux, une pensée demeurait sans cesse dans la petite tête blonde de Pirlouit : qui étaient ses parents ? Pourquoi l'avaient-il abandonner dans la forêt ? Même s'il râlait lorsque Johan et lui partaient en mission, il en était secrètement ravi car cela lui permettait de voir de nouveaux horizons, de nouveaux blasons et il espérait pouvoir, un jour, trouver celui de son médaillon.

* * *

><p>Un coup léger à la porte le fit sursauter.<p>

« Pirlouit ? C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ? appelle la voix de Johan derrière la porte en bois.

Une seconde ! » crie-t-il en se redressant.

Il raccroche son collier autour de son cou, le cache sous sa tunique, se lève et ouvre la porte au jeune écuyer. Celui-ci entre en souriant. Pirlouit était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami… mais depuis quelques temps, il était comme mal en point : il riait moins que d'habitude, ne cherchait pas à chanter sans arrêt et surtout, il s'alimentait peu ! Tout cela effrayait Johan.

« Es-tu malade ? Tu n'es pas venu mangé ce midi et tu n'as presque rien avalé ce matin.

Je ne suis pas un estomac sur patte ! Parce que je ne mange pas beaucoup, je suis forcément malade ?

Je ne veux pas dire ça, Pirlouit. Mais tu es habitué à un régime alimentaire plus copieux ! Et arrêter de manger d'un seul coup sans raison, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé ! »

Pirlouit baisse lentement les yeux et joue discrètement avec la petite chaine qui tient son médaillon.

« Johan… je peux te dire un secret ?

Ça a un lien avec ton manque d'appétit ?

Plus ou moins…

Alors dit-moi ! » dit calmement Johan en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

Le jeune bouffon s'assoit à ses côtés et sort le petit médaillon de sous sa chemise.

« J'ai ce médaillon depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mon vrai nom devait être gravé dessus mais les lettres sont effacées. Il y reste juste les lettres qui forment mon prénom. Sur le recto, il y a un blason gravé et j'essaye désespérément de savoir d'où il vient. Si je me sens mal en ce moment, c'est que… dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, c'est mon anniversaire.

Attends… Pirlouit n'est pas ton vrai nom ?

Je suis orphelin… mais grâce à ce blason, je saurais peut-être d'où je viens ! Il y avait suffisamment de lettres pour faire un prénom convenable. Tu veux voir ? » dit-il en tendant son médaillon.

Johan saisit le petit bijou et le regarde avec attention. C'est un médaillon en argent où l'on voit, sur le verso, des lettres presque complètement effacées et, sur le recto, un blason rouge ''coupé'' par deux bandes jaunes en forme de pointe de flèche. Il a déjà vu ce symbole quelque part…

« Tu permets que je le garde ?

Pourquoi ?

Je dois aller voir le Baron de Fafluth cet après-midi. En passant dans les seigneuries des terres alentours, je trouverais peut-être le bon blason.

Tu vas voir Joël cet après-midi ? » s'étonne Pirlouit.

Joël de Fafluth est un jeune Baron farceur, joueur, un peu enfantin et un grand ami de Pirlouit. Ils avaient beaucoup de point commun et s'aimaient presque comme des frères. Comme Johan, Joël est le grand frère que Pirlouit aurait adoré avoir ! Johan sourit à son compagnon et répond :

« Non son père ! Il est rentré de voyage avec son épouse et le Roi veut que j'aille leur souhaiter un bon retour.

Oh… et Joël ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le voir. C'est à ses parents que je veux parler.

Oh bah ! Tu te débrouilleras bien mieux sans moi ! D'accord, je te laisse mon médaillon. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'appelle ''Reviens'' ! Si tu le perds, je te…

Je serais prudent, Pirlouit ! Tu le récupèreras, ton médaillon ! »

Pirlouit lui sourit, décroche la petite chaine en argent de son cou et l'attache au poignet de son ami.

« Bah, pour moi, c'est un collier et pour toi, c'est un bracelet !

Oui, mais je ne me nomme pas Pirlouit !

C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas mon charme ! » plaisante le bouffon en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ses cheveux avaient toujours fascinés Johan. Ils étaient d'un blond qui, au soleil, prenait des reflets dorés et étaient sans cesse soyeux ! La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Pirlouit avait beau avoir passé des années à errer dans le bois, ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement soyeux. A croire que rien ne pouvait salir ou enlaidir ces petites mèches de soleil.

* * *

><p>En souriant, Johan sort de la chambre de Pirlouit, prépare son cheval Bayard et part pour la baronnerie de Fafluth.<p>

Le trajet entre le château du Roi et la baronnie des Barons de Fafluth est d'environ une demi-journée à cheval pour un aller. Johan passerait la nuit chez le Baron puis repartirait le lendemain matin. En chemin, il prend soin de regarder chaque blason de chaque seigneurie, en vain. Aucun ne correspond à celui graver sur le médaillon d'argent. Johan se sent mal lorsqu'il arrive à la baronnerie. Son ami serait triste car il n'a pas trouvé d'où le petit bouffon pouvait venir.

Il passe les murailles et entre dans la cour du château. Laissant son brave Bayard se désaltérer, il se dirige vers les appartements du Baron et de la Baronne, sans songer au médaillon accrocher en bracelet autour de son poignet.

Le couple de seigneurs l'accueillit avec joie. Le vieux Baron avait une barbe blonde et épaisse qui commençait à blanchir et quelques cheveux blancs qui se perdaient dans sa tignasse blonde. Son épouse avait des mèches blanches qui se perdaient dans ses longs cheveux bruns et quelques rides aux coins des yeux. Des rides qui n'apparaissent qu'après avoir passé des années entières à pleurer.

« Voyez le bienvenu, Johan ! Comment va notre bon Roi ? demande le Baron.

Il va très bien ! Lui et moi espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage, messire le Baron. dit Johan en s'agenouillant.

Très agréable, je vous remercie. Mais, hélas pour mon épouse et moi, ces derniers temps ne sont guère à la fête…

Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous chagrine ?

Une vieille et triste histoire qui nous brise le cœur chaque année à cette même date depuis près de vingt ans maintenant. Mon brave Johan, vous étiez trop jeune pour espérer vous en rappeler. Même notre cher Joël a oublié cette tragédie. » soupire la Baronne, les larmes aux yeux.

Johan avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu un être cher pour elle. Et, en effet, il ne peut pas se rappeler de ce qu'il y a pu se passer il y a 20ans. A cette époque, il avait à peine 3ans. Le Baron sourit tristement en prenant la main de son épouse puis, il regarde le jeune écuyer et remarque le médaillon à son poignet. Il se fige et demande, furieux :

« **Où as-tu eu ça !**

Quoi donc ? s'étonne Johan.

**Ce médaillon ! Où l'as-tu eu ? Tu l'as volé ?**

Non, sire… » bégaye Johan.

En voyant le médaillon, des larmes remplissent les yeux de la Baronne et elle s'évanouit. Le Baron, furieux, criât :

« **Gardes ! Arrêtez cet infâme voleur !** »

Johan est figé sur place. Joël qui écoutait la conversation discrètement entre dans la pièce en criant :

« Père ! C'est Johan ! Vous le connaissez bien ! Comment pouvez-vous l'accusez de vol ?

Ce médaillon ne lui appartient pas, Joël ! Il l'a volé ! **Dit-nous où ?** s'énerve le Baron.

Mais… bégaye Johan.

**GARDES ! ARRÊTEZ-LE !** »

Les gardes se jettent sur Johan mais le jeune écuyer réussit à parer leurs attaques avec son épée. Au premier signe de faiblesse, Johan en profite pour s'enfuir. Il entend le Baron furieux qui aboie ses ordres et Joël qui tente de raisonner son père devenu fou sans raison.

Il siffle son cheval qui arrive au galop, monte sur son dos sans qu'il ait besoin de s'arrêter et s'enfuit vers le pont levis. Le Baron aboie un nouvel ordre, furieux, sans que Joël n'ait la moindre chance d'ouvrir la bouche pour stopper ce quiproquo monstrueux.

Le jeune écuyer voit le pont levis qui se relève et pourtant, il continu sur sa lancée en disant à son cheval :

« Allez, mon vieux ! On doit passer ! »

Bayard galope le plus vite possible et, dans une cascade impressionnante, lui et son cavalier réussissent à s'échapper. Sous les cris de rages du Baron, Johan et Bayard galopent à travers bois, jusqu'au château du Roi. Le garçon regarde le médaillon qui se balance à son poignet. C'est cela qui avait rendu le Baron furieux.

Où Pirlouit avait-il pu trouver cet objet pour qu'il ait une importance pareille pour les seigneurs de la baronnerie de Fafluth ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aimez!<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2: Un monstrueux quiproquo

Chapitre 2: Un monstrueux quiproquo

* * *

><p>Il est presque minuit. La lune est haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillent. Seuls les hiboux et les chouettes sont éveillés. Même les gardes du château du Roi dorment à leur poste. Soudain, un cavalier arrive devant la porte et crie :<p>

« **Ouvrez-moi le pont levis !** »

Les gardes sont réveillés en sursaut et regardent le visiteur nocturne qui n'est autre que…

« **Johan ! Que fais-tu là, morbleu ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?**

Je reviens de la baronnerie de Fafluth ! Ouvrez-moi ! »

Un des gardes abaisse le pont levis et le jeune écuyer entre. Le Sénéchal, réveillé par cette agitation soudaine, arrive.

« **Johan ?** Juste ciel ! Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rester à la baronnerie de Fafluth ?

Je n'ai pas pu y rester ! Sinon, j'étais mis en prison !

Pardon ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Je n'y comprends rien moi-même ! Mais Pirlouit doit avoir une réponse à tout ça ! Je vais le voir** immédiatement** !

Mais… il dort à cette heure-ci ! » dit le Sénéchal.

Mais Johan ne l'écoute pas et se dirige furieusement vers la chambre de Pirlouit. Il y entre sans frapper et s'approche du lit du jeune bouffon. Ce dernier dort comme un loir. Roulé en boule dans sa couverture, sa respiration est calme et régulière. Alors que Johan s'apprête à le réveiller, Pirlouit se tourne vers lui, toujours endormi, et sourit dans son sommeil. Devant cet adorable sourire que Johan croyait destiner aux enfants, le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau n'a pas le courage de briser les rêves du blondinet. Il se contente de caresser délicatement la tignasse blonde de son ami et de l'embrasser sur le front en disant doucement :

« Bonne nuit, Pirlouit. Fait de beaux rêves. »

Il enlève le médaillon de son poignet, le pose sur la table de chevet de son ami et sort de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Ses questions l'agacent mais Pirlouit ne sait peut-être rien de tout ça et, si cela se trouve, il s'agit juste qu'un énorme quiproquo incompréhensible. Epuisé, il se rend dans sa chambre et s'endort aussitôt dans son lit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Johan est réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui vient le frapper en plein dans les yeux. Encore endormi, il se lève lentement, arrose son visage avec de l'eau glacée puis il sort de sa chambre avec une détermination première : Interroger Pirlouit sur ce médaillon qui lui a presque valu un cachot de la baronnerie de Fafluth ! Il avance dans les couloirs jusqu'à croiser le Roi.<p>

« Johan ! Qu'est-il arrivé hier ? J'ai reçu un message du Baron de Fafluth qui me demandait de te faire emprisonner pour vol ! Quelle est donc cette histoire ?

Je l'ignore, Sire ! dit Johan. Mais Pirlouit saura peut-être m'éclairer sur cette affaire !

Pirlouit ? Il est parti se promener avec Biquette il y a deux heures ! » répond le souverain.

Johan se fige à cette réponse, plante le Roi dans le couloir et court jusqu'à la chambre de Pirlouit. Il fouille tous les tiroirs mais ne trouve rien d'autre que des instruments de musique, des farces, etc… mais pas de médaillon. Le jeune écuyer court aussitôt jusqu'à l'écurie pour préparer son cheval. Le Sénéchal le surprend et l'interroge :

« Johan ? Que faites-vous ?

Je pars chercher Pirlouit !

Pirlouit ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

C'est **justement** la question que je me pose ! »

Johan monte sur le dos de Bayard et part à la recherche de Pirlouit. Le médaillon et lui avaient disparu. Coïncidence ou mauvais tour? Pirlouit devait s'expliquer!

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, Johan le retrouve assis au bord d'une rivière avec Biquette. Il tient le médaillon en pendule devant ses eux et sourit. Soudain, le blondinet remarque son ami, encore assis sur son cheval. Il le regarde avec colère.<p>

« Salut Johan! Tu es rentré tard hier soir? J'ai trouvé mon médaillon sur ma table de nuit et...

**Arrête Pirlouit, et soit franc avec moi! Où as-tu trouvé ce médaillon?**

Mon médaillon? Je l'ai depuis toujours!

**Ne me ment pas! Où l'as-tu trouvé? Est-ce que tu l'as volé?**

Johan! Je n'ai** jamais** volé de bijoux! Je volais **uniquement** de la nourriture!

**Où as-tu eu ce médaillon?** s'énerve Johan.

**Je ne l'ai pas volé! Il m'appartient! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents! Je ne les ai jamais connus! Ils m'ont abandonné dans la forêt!** sanglote soudain Pirlouit. Je... Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça! »

Le jeune bouffon du Roi se relève, saute sur le dos de Biquette, qui fusille Johan du regard, et il rentre au château en pleurant. Johan se sent soudain mal à l'aise et il remarque le médaillon qui traine encore dans l'herbe. Le jeune écuyer descend de Bayard et récupère le petit bijou. Il connait Pirlouit... et il sait qu'il n'est pas un voleur de bijoux. Attristé, il remonte sur le dos de Bayard et rentre au château.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aimez!<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3: Frères de coeur

Chapitre3: Frères de coeur:

* * *

><p>Arrivé au château, Johan descend de Bayard, le ramène à l'écurie où il croise une Biquette furieuse et il se dirige vers la chambre de Pirlouit. Il croise soudain le Roi qui lui lance un regard noir et demande :<p>

« Que s'est-il passé, Johan ? Pirlouit est rentré dans un état **lamentable** ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste !

C'est sans aucun doute un monstrueux quiproquo, sire. J'ai accusé à tort Pirlouit d'avoir volé un bijou visiblement très précieux pour le Baron de Fafluth et son épouse.

**Fichtre !** Est-ce pour cela qu'il t'accuse de vol et qu'il te souhaite en prison ?

Je le crains… mais l'objet de cette embrouille appartient à Pirlouit depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tout cela est incompréhensible ! Permettez-moi, sire, mais je dois absolument m'excuser auprès de Pirlouit.

Va donc, mon brave Johan. Ton amitié est très importante pour Pirlouit. » sourit le Roi.

Serrant le médaillon en argent dans son poing, le jeune écuyer s'éloigne vers la chambre de son ami. Une fois devant la porte en bois, il s'apprête à frapper lorsqu'il entend des sanglots. Inquiet, il ouvre doucement la porte et voit le blondinet allongé sur son lit, la tête cachée dans son oreiller, et il pleure. C'est la première fois que Johan le voit pleurer. Attristé, il s'approche de Pirlouit, s'assoit sur le lit et dit, la gorge serrée :

« Pirlouit…

**Va-t'en ! Faux frère ! Je te croyais mon ami !** pleure le bouffon sans le regarder.

Pirlouit… je suis désolé... mais essaye de me comprendre. A cause de ton médaillon, j'ai failli aller dans les geôles de la baronnerie de Fafluth. »

A ces mots, Pirlouit se redresse et s'exclame, les yeux remplis de larmes et les joues humides :

« **Quoi ! Qu'as-tu dit ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?**

Lorsque le Baron de Fafluth a vu le médaillon à mon poignet, il fut si furieux qu'il ordonna mon arrestation. Il me traitait de voleur ! C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu avais volé ce bijou.

Oh Johan ! pleure Pirlouit en se jetant dans les bras de son ami. Je… je suis désolé… je ne savais pas… je… bégaye-t-il en pleurant d'avantage et en serrant Johan dans ses bras.

C'est moi qui te demande pardon. dit Johan en serrant délicatement son ami contre lui. Si j'avais cru en ton amitié, j'aurais vu que tout ceci n'était qu'un quiproquo monstrueux. »

Pirlouit pleure dans les bras de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur. Ses larmes sont un mélange de joie, de tristesse et même de peur ! La joie que Johan ne le prenne pas pour un voleur la tristesse de savoir que son médaillon ait failli faire arrêter son ami et la peur que tout ce quiproquo monstrueux ne provoque l'arrestation et l'enfermement de son ami.

Johan le soulève délicatement, le pose sur ses genoux et le berce tendrement en fredonnant la première chanson qui lui passe par la tête. Ceci aurait pu inciter Pirlouit à chanter, mais peu importe ! Là, il a besoin de réconfort et s'il devait chanter pour retrouver sa joie de vivre habituelle, Johan le laisserait faire. Les larmes coulent sans fin sur les joues du blondinet. Délicatement, Johan les essuie et Pirlouit se blottie contre lui.

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes, les pleurs du jeune bouffon du Roi se calment enfin. Essuyant ses yeux humides, il dit :<p>

« Merci Johan… tu es comme un grand frère pour moi…

Je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère… mais, si j'en avais eu un, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme toi.

C'est trop gentil… Hé Johan ! Et si on se faisait une promesse ?

Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ?

Celle d'être frères de cœur ! A la vie, à la mort ! Un pour tous et tous pour un ! La même promesse que celle que j'ai faite à Joël lors de notre première rencontre !

Frères de cœur ? Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, je suis déjà ton meilleur ami.

Alors on jure ? Frères de cœur ? demande Pirlouit en tendant sa main vers Johan.

Frères de cœur ! » sourit l'écuyer aux cheveux noirs en collant sa main sur celle du jeune bouffon.

Ce dernier sert son ami dans ses bras, saute de son lit, exécute 1000 pirouettes et cabrioles en riant et chante joyeusement. Johan se bouche les oreilles en souriant. Pirlouit était sans aucun doute l'âme du château lorsqu'il est triste, personne ne pouvait sourire sans se demander ce qui chagrinait le jeune garçon.

« Tu m'excuse, Pirlouit, mais il faut que j'y ailles.

Va donc faire ton devoir, écuyer ! dit le blondinet en riant.

Oh ! J'oubliai ! »

Johan s'approche de Pirlouit et accroche le médaillon autour de son cou avant de sortir de la chambre. Le Roi l'attend dans le couloir.

« Alors ?

Tout est arrangé, sire ! Nous sommes réconcilier.

Parfait. J'étais écrit au Baron de Fafluth en lui disant que tu avais trouvé ce médaillon par terre et qu'il te servait de porte-bonheur. Il devrait te pardonner facilement et s'excuser.

Merci pour tout, sire. » sourit Johan.

* * *

><p>Soudain, un jeune cavalier arrive. C'est Joël de Fafluth.<p>

« Joël ? Que fait-il ici ? » s'étonne Johan.

Le Roi et son écuyer se regardent, confus, et voient le jeune Baron les rejoindre, visiblement affolés.

« **Sire ! **Sire ! Il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible !La fille de votre cousine la Reine, la jeune princesse Emotionette, a disparue !

**Disparue ?** Comment disparue ? s'affole le Roi.

La Reine la fait chercher dans tous les royaumes, par tous les soldats. Elle a disparue au lendemain de son 16ème anniversaire. Personne ne l'a vue depuis !

C'est impossible ! Elle se serait enfuie ? Elle aurait découvert la vérité ?

De qui parlez-vous, sire ? demande Johan, intrigué.

Ma cousine, la Reine, avait une fille qu'elle avait trouvé il y a 16ans. Elle et son époux ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. La petite fille était un cadeau de Mère Nature. En grandissant, la fillette a développé une émotivité extraordinaire. Elle était timide et réservée, elle pouvait s'énervée facilement, elle avait un cœur d'or, gentille, juste… toutes ses émotions étaient doublées et, par cette personnalité, elle fut nommée Emotionette.

Qui est cette Emotionette ? » demande une voix.

Tous se retournent et voient Pirlouit qui arrive, visiblement perdu.

« Emotionette est la fille de la cousine du Roi. Elle a disparu mystérieusement. explique Johan.

Disparue ? Quand ? Comment ?

On l'ignore ! déclare Joël. Elle a disparu le lendemain de ses 16ans et elle est recherchée par toutes les armés de tous les royaumes, de tous les duchés, de toutes les baronneries, de tous les comtés… tous la cherche !

La pauvre petite… j'espère qu'on la retrouvera rapidement. dit tristement le Roi.

J'ai eu l'accord de mon père pour aller la chercher. Je pars immédiatement à sa recherche ! explique Joël.

Sire ! Si vous nous le permettez, Pirlouit et moi accompagnerons Joël dans sa quête ! s'exclame Johan.

**Oh ouais !** Je vois déjà les gens crier joyeusement : _''Johan et Pirlouit à la recherche de la Princesse Perdue''_ ! sourit joyeusement Pirlouit.

Sire ? Auriez-vous un portrait de la Princesse Emotionette ?

Bien sûr ! J'en ai toujours un sur moi… attend… le voilà ! »

Le Roi sort un petit parchemin de sa poche et il le tend au jeune écuyer. Pirlouit et lui l'observent attentivement.

C'est le portrait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns soyeux jusqu'aux épaules, aux grands yeux bleu, aux lèvres rose clair, au visage rond et à l'adorable sourire angélique. Elle est vraiment très belle. Johan commence à comprendre pourquoi on chercherait à enlever cette jeune fille d'à peine 16ans. Si jeune, si fraiche et visiblement si gentille… tout semblait réussir à cette jeune demoiselle de sang royal.

« Nous allons la retrouver, sire ! promet Johan.

Je peux avoir confiance en vous-deux. Je vais prévenir le reste de l'armée ! **Tous les moyens **doivent être mis en place pour retrouver la Princesse Emotionette ! dit le Roi en s'éloignant. Vous partirez demain !

**Sire, attendez !** crie Johan en le suivant. Pirlouit ? Tu peux aller préparer Bayard et Biquette ? »

Le jeune bouffon se met au garde-à-vous en souriant et file vers les écuries. Une fois qu'il est loin, son ami écuyer rejoint le Roi et déclare à mi-voix :

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander !

Qu'est-ce donc, Johan ?

Dans 2 semaines, le 25 août, c'est l'anniversaire de Pirlouit et cela le rend un peu triste. Nous serons rentrés pour cette date et j'aimerais que vous organisiez une fête pour lui.

Pirlouit est né un 25 août ? s'étonne Joël.

Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il est orphelin et n'a jamais connu le plaisir de fêter son anniversaire avec ses parents. Pourquoi cette question ?

Le 25 août, les habitants de la baronnerie organisent une fête depuis environ 20ans. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais cela chagrine affreusement mes parents. A croire que c'est un jour de deuil pour eux.

_20ans ? _pense Johan à voix basse._ C'est exactement l'âge de Pirlouit… aurait-il un lien avec les Seigneurs de la Baronnerie ?_

J'ignore ce qui peut chagriner mes amis à ce point… mais j'accepte ta requête, Johan ! sourit le Roi. Pirlouit aura droit à une belle surprise pour son anniversaire.

Merci, votre Altesse ! » sourit Johan.

* * *

><p>Pirlouit entre joyeusement dans l'écurie. En le voyant souriant, les chevaux sont ravis de le voir dans un meilleur état que lorsqu'il est revenu en début d'après-midi avec Biquette, larmoyant et abattu.<p>

« Salut Biquette ! Salut Bayard ! Prêt pour l'aventure ? » dit-il joyeusement.

Les deux animaux lèvent la tête, se regardent et regardent Pirlouit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous raconte encore comme ânerie ? bêle Biquette.

On part à la recherche d'une princesse perdue ! La fille de la cousine du Roi ! Génial, hein ? sourit le jeune bouffon en prenant la selle de Bayard.

Tu as pardonné à Johan pour son erreur de ce midi ? » s'étonne le cheval.

Pirlouit hoche la tête en souriant. Il aimait trainer dans l'écurie et parlé avec Biquette et les chevaux. Il comprenait chaque animal et leur parlait sans problème. Pourquoi ? Parce que jusque ses 6ans, il avait vécu seul dans la forêt avec Biquette comme seule famille. En entendant qu'ils vont repartir sur les grands chemins, Biquette soupire et se couche sur le sol. Après avoir mis la selle à Bayard, Pirlouit remarque l'air triste de sa chèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Biquette ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ce n'est rien… je suis juste un peu vieille et fatiguée… j'ai presque 22ans, gamin. Pour une chèvre, c'est ancien.

Mais tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. dit le blondinet en la serrant dans ses bras. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si je serais vivant aujourd'hui.

Mon cher petit Pirlouit… et dire que tu as déjà 20ans… pour moi, tu es encore le bébé abandonné que j'ai découvert dans la forêt… j'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

* * *

><p>Une chevrette noire de 2ans s'arrête pour boire à la rivière. Elle avait échappé à son monstre de maître et se trouvait désormais seule dans la forêt. Mais peu importe ! Elle ne voulait plus être une esclave de ce paquet de graisse et de vin. Sereine, elle boit l'eau fraiche et translucide de la rivière lorsqu'elle entend des pleurs. Soudain apeurée, la chèvre se prépare à combattre, cornes en avant, et s'élance vers le bruit. Elle arrive dans une clairière et voit un panier d'osier abandonné. C'est de là que viennent les pleurs. Elle s'en approche… et voit un bébé en larmes. C'est un adorable petit garçon blond, au visage rond. Il remarque soudain la chèvre devant lui et ses pleurs se calment. Il frotte ses petits yeux larmoyants. Ils sont bleu océan. La petite chèvre est persuadée qu'elle est devant le plus beau bébé du monde. D'abord stoïque, le bébé se met à rire en voulant toucher le museau de la chèvre. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment et s'allonge à côté du nourrisson. Le bébé porte des vêtements soyeux et finement brodés. Des vêtements de noble. Et il a un médaillon autour du cou. Un médaillon d'argent avec un blason rouge et jaune. Réconforté par la présence de la chèvre, le petit garçon s'endort paisiblement. La chèvre le caresse du bout du museau et elle se promet de veiller constamment sur lui, de le rendre heureux et de ne jamais le perdre. Il devenait son petit d'adoption, pour toujours !<p>

* * *

><p>« Et tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des mamans adoptives ! sourit Biquette. Depuis ce jour, je t'ai élever et protéger jusqu'à ton arrivée ici. »<p>

Elle remarque soudain que Pirlouit s'est endormi. Sa respiration calme et sereine remplissait l'écurie. Les chevaux et la chèvre le regardent, attendris. Soudain, Johan entre dans l'écurie. En voyant Pirlouit, il sourit.

« Sacré petit bonhomme ! J'ignore ce qu'il a fait, mais cela l'a épuisé. »

L'écuyer soulève délicatement son ami dans ses bras. Le blondinet gémit un peu et se blotti contre la poitrine de son ami en suçant son pouce. Il ressemblait à un petit ange aux cheveux blond paille. Johan le berce comme un nourrisson et quitte l'écurie. Il ramène Pirlouit dans sa chambre et le couche dans son lit. Il caresse délicatement les cheveux blond du bouffon et dit doucement :

« Dors bien… petit frère de cœur. »

Ensuite, il rejoint le Roi et Joël qui préparent les expéditions du lendemain. Il fallait retrouver la Princesse Emotionette !

« … le reste des soldats ire vers les Terres du Sud ! Johan ! Toi, Joël et Pirlouit, vous fouillerez tous les bois, toutes les grottes, tous les hameaux, chaque grange et chaque cachot s'il le faut ! La Princesse est jeune et facilement influençable ! Vous devez absolument la retrouver !

Oui, sire ! disent en chœur tous les chevaliers.

Bien ! Allez-vous reposez. Demain sera un grand combat ! » dit le Roi en bombant le torse.


	5. Chapitre 4: Disparition et Rencontre

Chapitre 4 : Disparition et Rencontre

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tous les soldats sont prêt à rechercher la Princesse Emotionette. Pirlouit n'a pas pris son luth ou sa sacquebute mais il a quand même prit un de ses instruments : une fausse flûte à six trous. La vrai étant chez les Schtroumpfs, Pirlouit s'en est sculpté une. Le son est aussi mélodieux que la vraie mais il ne forçait pas les gens à danser. En fait, cet instrument est le seul auquel Pirlouit joue bien, sans faire de fausses notes.<p>

Les groupes de recherches se forment et chacun part de son côté. Au bout de quelques heures dans la forêt, notre petit blondinet se met à jouer de la flûte pour passer le temps. Il ferme la marche derrière ses amis cavaliers. Leur chemin les mène jusqu'à un chemin surélevé, étroit et abrupte.

« Notre première destination est après cet obstacle ! explique Joël en pointant l'obstacle. Nous devons faire attention à ne pas tomber et nous devons nous méfier de la sorcière Chlorhydris. Elle vit dans le vieux château là-bas et ne laisse personne traversé.

Pirlouit ! Arrête de jouer de la flûte ! » ordonne Johan.

Un peu effrayé, le jeune bouffon range son instrument et le petit groupe passe le chemin dangereux. Alors qu'ils sont au milieu du chemin, un oiseau noir se rue sur eux. C'est le toucan de la vieille Chlorhydris !

Il fonce sur eux et effraye leur monture. Les cavaliers arrivent à calmer leurs montures mais Pirlouit n'arrive pas à rassurer Biquette qui est harcelée par l'oiseau de malheur. Tant et si bien que le blondinet perd l'équilibre et tombe dans le ravin sous le regard impuissant de ses amis.

« **Pirlouit !** » hurlent-ils, le cœur serré.

Leur ami tombe dans la rivière en contre-bas et disparait dans les flots. Johan sert très fort les rennes de Bayard et de grosses larmes mouillent ses yeux bruns.

« Viens, Joël ! On part à sa recherche ! Il y a une chance de le retrouver vivant !

Mais, Johan… la Princesse Emotionette…

**Elle peut attendre ! Premièrement, on retrouve Pirlouit** ! »

Furieux après l'oiseau qui a fui comme un lâche et effrayé à l'idée de perdre son ami, l'écuyer fait demi-tour et s'enfonce dans la forêt, suivit par Joël et Biquette.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison de Mère Nature, la bonne vieille dame chantonne en s'occupant d'un petit oiseau blessé. Soudain, de petits coups frappent à la porte.<p>

« Mère Nature ! C'est moi ! dit une voix de jeune fille.

Attends, chérie ! Je t'ouvre ! » dit l'humaine en prenant sa baguette magique.

La baguette tourne dans les airs et un rayon magique ouvre la porte… et une minuscule Schtroumpfette brune entre. Elle a une robe blanche, les cheveux mi-longs bruns et des chaussures rouges. Elle sourit gentiment en apportant un bouquet de fleurs et de plantes médicinales à Mère Nature.

« Merci, ma petite Schtroumpfette Emotive ! dit la vieille dame en souriant.

J'ai encore du mal à me faire appeler Schtroumpfette Emotive ! Et dire que pendant des années, on m'a appelé Princesse, Princesse Emotionette ou simplement Emotionette ! C'est absolument schtroumpfastique d'être une Schtroumpfette ! » sourit-elle.

Cette Schtroumpfette était la Princesse Emotionette. Mère Nature lui avait tout avoué : elle était née Schtroumpfette mais le Roi et la Reine qui étaient amis avec Mère Nature avaient supplié la vieille dame de leur accorder un enfant. La brave fée avait donc transformée ce bébé Schtroumpfette en petite humaine pour la donner à ses amis. La petite fille avait grandi dans l'ignorance de son histoire jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Désormais, elle est à nouveau sous l'apparence d'une Schtroumpfette et Mère Nature lui apprenait à devenir une **VRAIE** Schtroumpfette et lui apprenait de nombreuses formules magiques pour l'aider en cas d'urgence. Mère Nature regarde sa jeune élève en souriant et déclare :

« Mon enfant, sache que c'est ta vraie nature… je suis navrée de causer ce chagrin à ta mère la Reine mais… Père Temps a eu une vision annonçant que nous aurions besoin de toi ! Un mal étrange plane sur le Monde… et seule une Schtroumpfette au cœur pur pourra le vaincre. Une prophétie ancienne raconte qu'une Princesse Schtroumpfette et un Baron Perdu permettront au Bien de vaincre le Mal pour des siècles à venir.

Je sais que je suis la Princesse Schtroumpfette de la prophétie mais… savez-vous dit qui est ce Baron Perdu ?

Je ne le sais que trop bien, mon enfant ! Il s'agit d'un petit garçon perdu il y a des années. Afin d'apporter le chagrin dans une baronnerie, la vieille sorcière Chlorhydris a enlevé le bébé des seigneurs de cette baronnerie. Depuis 20 ans, personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il doit être vivant… mais nul ne sait où !

Mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! dit la petite Schtroumpfette en pâlissant et en planquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Est-ce… Est-ce les amis de ma mère ? Les seigneurs de la Baronnerie de Fafluth ?

Les connais-tu ?

Oui… Joël était mon frère de cœur… mais notre relation n'a jamais été plus loin que celle de frère et sœur… il semblait perturbé la première fois que je l'ai vu… Maman… euh, enfin, la Reine m'a expliqué pour leur fils Pierre-Louit ! J'aurais aimé le rencontrer… il aurait 4 ans de plus que moi… enfin, si j'étais resté Schtroumpfette, je serais sûrement une très jeune petite Schtroumpfette…

Oui, mon enfant. » soupire Mère Nature.

Emotionette, rebaptisée Schtroumpfette Emotive, remarque la tristesse dans la voix de son mentor.

« Que se schtroumpfe-t-il, Mère Nature ? Vous schtroumpfez toute triste.

Mon enfant, … tu es désormais prête à vivre avec tes semblables… »

La jeune Schtroumpfette est figée sur place.

« Vivre avec d'autres Schtroumpfs comme moi ?

Oui, mon enfant. Mais ne sois pas triste, nous nous reverrons ! Je suis une amie des Schtroumpfs.

Mais où pourrais-je les trouver ?

Je vais te conduire à proximité de leur village, ma chérie. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre le chemin que te dit ton cœur. Mais méfie-toi de Gargamel et Azraël ! Ce vilain sorcier et sa peste de chat ne pensent qu'à capturer ceux de ton espèce pour les changer en or.

Je connais tous mes ennemis : Balthazar, Chlorhydris, Némésis, les gnomes, Hotep le diable, les humains en général, Gargamel et son chat Azraël.

Très bien ! Nous devons y aller si tu souhaites arriver avant la nuit !

Oui, Mère Nature ! » dit Schtroumpfette Emotive en montant dans la main de la vieille dame.

La fée fait tourner sa baguette dans les airs et elle et sa petite passagère se retrouvent dans une clairière de la forêt du Pays Maudit. La vieille dame pose délicatement la petite Schtroumpfette sur l'herbe verte.

« Ecoute ton cœur ! Il te guidera vers les tiens. A bientôt, ma petite chérie.

A bientôt, Mère Nature. » sourit Schtroumpfette Emotive en s'éloignant à travers les buissons.

La vieille fée sourit et rentre chez elle.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpfette Emotive avance lentement dans la forêt, rêvassant, regardant les papillons, les fleurs, écoutant les chants d'oiseaux… tout lui semblait beau ! Le sourire aux lèvres, elle observe toute la beauté de la nature.<p>

« Tout est si beau… je comprends pourquoi les Schtroumpfs aiment cet endroit pour vivre ! » sourit-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entend un bruit de pas. Elle se retourne brusquement… mais il n'y a personne.

« C'est étrange… j'aurais jurée avoir schtroumpfer du bruit… et j'ai la désagréable impression d'être épier… oh ! C'est mon imagination tordue de jeune Schtroumpfette ! Il n'y a personne ici ! »

Caché dans les buissons, un homme observe la petite Schtroumpfette aux cheveux bruns. Chauve, édenté, le sorcier Gargamel observe avec intérêt cette Schtroumpfette inconnue. Elle ne le connait pas, elle n'aura peut-être pas autant de méfiance avec lui contrairement aux autres Schtroumpfs. Ricanant, il se rue sur elle.

« **Cette fois, je vais avoir un Schtroumpf !** »

En voyant cet homme hideux se jeté sur elle, Schtroumpfette Emotive n'a aucun doute sur son identité !

« **Gargamel !** hurle-t-elle en s'enfuyant. C'est bien ma veine ! Première sortie comme Schtroumpfette et je schtroumpfe directement sur lui ! Ça commence bien ! »

En voyant un buisson épais, elle s'y cache et observe discrètement le sorcier. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci s'éloigne en pestant. Rassurée, Schtroumpfette Emotive libère un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Ouf ! Quelle peur ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me schtroumpfer, ce gros affreux ! Et en plus… »

Soudain, elle entend du bruit. Les buissons à côté d'elle se mettent à bouger… et un lutin bleu au bonnet tombant sur ses yeux apparait. Il s'agit de Schtroumpf Maladroit. Devant cette Schtroumpfette qu'il ne connait pas, il se met à hurler, effrayé ! Schtroumpfette Emotive est (comme son nom l'intrique) très émotive ! Au cri effrayé du Schtroumpf, elle prend peur à son tour et hurle avant de s'enfuir. Courant au hasard, elle atterrit brutalement dans une clairière aménagée comme un village ! Un village composé de maisons-champignons. Elle a tellement peur qu'elle entre en collision avec beaucoup de gens, des Schtroumpfs comme elle, et casse beaucoup de choses. A force de se cogner, son bonnet lui tombe sur les yeux. Aveuglée mais complètement terrorisée, elle tente de s'enfuir mais casse encore beaucoup de chose… avant de percuter un autre Schtroumpf. Celui-ci porte des lunettes noires et épaisses et il était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. C'est Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Le choc est tellement violent qu'ils tombent tous les deux à la renverse.

« Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Fait un peu attention… » grogne Schtroumpf à Lunettes… avant de remarquer les cheveux bruns mi-longs et la robe que porte le Schtroumpf qui l'a percuté.

Ce n'est pas un Schtroumpf… mais une Schtroumpfette.

« Excusez-moi… je suis désolée… je… j'ai eu tellement peur que je ne regardais pas ou j'allais et… là, je ne vois plus rien… bégaye la jeune demoiselle.

Attendez ! Je vais vous aidez ! » dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes en se redressant.

Il la redresse, relève son bonnet... et les yeux de Schtroumpfette Emotive rencontrent ceux d'un jeune Schtroumpf qui porte des lunettes. Elle fut subjuguée! Ses yeux sont bleu argenté et ils reflètent tant de sensibilité, tant de fragilité, tant de bonheur et en même temps tant de tristesse... son cœur s'emballe et elle sent que ses joues se couvrent de violet. Schtroumpf à Lunettes la regarde attentivement et lui sourit gentiment. Les autres Schtroumpfs s'approchent à leur tour et observent la jeune Schtroumpfette. Elle est tellement fascinée par le visage du Schtroumpf en face d'elle que Schtroumpfette Emotive ne le remarque pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un Schtroumpf au cœur tatoué sur l'épaule lui parle qu'elle sort de sa rêverie.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Euh… je… je m'appelle… Schtroumpfette… Schtroumpfette Emotive… bégaye-t-elle.

Nous aurions pu le deviner aisément ! sourit un Schtroumpf à la barbe blanche et vêtu en rouge, contrairement aux autres Schtroumpfs. Je suis le Grand Schtroumpf ! Le chef de ce village ! D'où venez-vous ?

Euh… je… je suis une Schtroumpfette qui… qui s'est perdue et… Mère Nature m'a recueillie…

Oh mince ! s'exclame le Schtroumpf qui lui a fait peur. Ça doit être terrible d'être seule !

Oui et non… pour tout vous dire… je… j'ai longtemps pensé être autre chose qu'une Schtroumpfette… je l'ai découvert de manière… violente…

Oh, ma pauvre enfant. Ne craignez rien, ma chère petite ! Ici, vous êtes en sécurité ! Vous pouvez vivre ici aussi longtemps que vous le schtroumpferez !

Oh… merci beaucoup…

Hé, pépé ! On peut lui faire visiter le village ? demande Sassette, la petite Schtroumpfette rousse.

Bien sûr, Sassette ! Toi et les P'tits, vous pouvez faire visiter les alentours à notre nouvelle amie ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas être seul dans la forêt ! Euh… Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Veux-tu les accompagner ?

Moi ? s'étonne le Schtroumpf en ramassant son livre. Bien sûr, Grand Schtroumpf ! Le temps de ranger mon livre et nous y allons ! »

Schtroumpfette Emotive le regarde s'éloigner en rougissant. Les P'tits Schtroumpfs la regardent bizarrement et sourient, amusés. Sassette la prend par la main et dit :

« Ça schtroumpfe ? Tu es de la même couleur qu'une baie schtroumpfante !

Hein ? Oh oui, trésor ! Je vais très bien ! » dit Schtroumpfette Emotive en revenant à la réalité.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes arrive soudain et les guide dans la forêt. Le jeune intellectuel parle, décrit la forêt sans arrêt ce qui agace les enfants… mais Schtroumpfette Emotive l'écoute avec plaisir. Elle trouve sa voix tellement douce, intelligente et en même temps si triste et rêveuse… il est si mignon ! Soudain, elle sent quelqu'un tiré sa robe. Elle se retourne et voit le petit Schtroumpf au chapeau de paille.<p>

« Il ne t'énerve pas ? demande-t-il en pointant le Schtroumpf aux lunettes noires. Il est schtroumpfant avec ses schtroumpferies et il parle sans arrêt !

Voyons, mon petit ! dit-elle d'une voix calme. Ça ne se schtroumpfe pas des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Je trouve ça très intéressant !

Intéressant ? s'étonne le petit Schtroumpf au T-Shirt jaune avec le nuage d'orage. Il est barbant !

Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? Tu pourrais être plus schtroumpfe avec lui, mon petit… comment t'appelle-tu ?

Schtroumpf Colérique ! répond le petit, revenant de sa surprise.

Et moi, c'est Schtroumpf Nature ! Ou Nat ! déclare le petit à la salopette et au chapeau de paille.

Vous avez tous les deux des noms adorables ! » dit-elle en caressant la tête de ces adorables bambins devant elle.

Nat et Colérique sourient et bombent le torse, fiers de leurs noms. Sassette les regarde et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et la petite demoiselle s'appelle ? demande soudain Schtroumpfette Emotive en se tournant vers la rouquine.

Qui ? Moi ? s'étonne l'enfant.

Oui, trésor ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sassette ! Mon nom est Sassette !

Un nom digne d'une petite princesse ! sourit la jeune Schtroumpfette en jouant avec les nattes de la fillette. Et notre petit Schtroumpf au T-Shirt rouge se nomme ?

Moi ? Schtroumpf Mollasson !

Enchantée, trésor ! Et… notre charmant guide aux lunettes ? »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes met quelques instants à comprendre que c'est de lui qu'elle parle. Charmant ? Personne ne l'avait nommé comme ça avant ! Agaçant, rageant, énervant, barbant, schtroumpfant dans le sens péjoratif… mais jamais charmant ! Rougissant, il dit :

« Euh… je m'appelle Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Je suis l'assistant du Grand Schtroumpf.

Vraiment ? C'est… c'est vraiment merveilleux… » bégaye la jeune Schtroumpfette en rougissant.

Les enfants entrainent soudain Schtroumpfette Emotive vers le barrage. Pendant que Schtroumpf à Lunettes explique le fonctionnement du barrage, elle remarque une large entaille dans sa paume de main.

« Mon dieu ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'affole-t-elle.

Pardon ?

Votre main ! Vous êtes blessé ? »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes regarde sa main et dit :

« Ça ? Je me suis coupé avec une fiole cassée de Grand Schtroumpf.

Oh, nom d'un Schtroumpf ! Cela schtroumpfe douloureux…

Ce n'est rien ! Je vais avoir une cicatrice, c'est tout.

Je connais un moyen de schtroumpfer à la cicatrice. » sourit Schtroumpfette Emotive.

Elle prend un peu d'eau dans la rivière, de la résine, du pollen de fleur et mélange le tout dans une pierre creuse dont elle se sert comme d'un récipient. Lorsqu'elle obtient une masse homogène et épaisse, elle s'approche de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Délicatement, elle en met sur la blessure et fait un bandage avec son mouchoir.

« Voilà ! Quelques semaines et vous aurez une main toute neuve ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes sent ses joues devenir violettes. Avalant nerveusement, il reprend sa visite guidée. Schtroumpfette Emotive rougit violemment et les P'tits Schtroumpfs l'attrapent par le bras.

« Viens ! On va te montrer un coin schtroumpfant pour jouer au Schtroumpf-ball.

Volontiers ! Vous venez, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ?

Hein ? Euh… j'arrive ! »

Les enfants les amènent vers une clairière en bordure de la rivière. Schtroumpf Colérique a amené son ballon et les enfants commencent à jouer. Sous le regard des jeunes adultes, les enfants s'amusent et rient en se lançant la balle. Soudain, Sassette lance la balle trop forte et elle tombe dans la rivière.

« Super Sassette ! **Maintenant, comment on récupère la balle ?** grogne Schtroumpf Colérique.

Je vais la chercher ! dit Nat en s'éloignant.

Fais attention ! » dit Schtroumpfette Emotive.

Nat s'éloigne sous le regard des deux adultes. Il suit la rivière jusqu'à ce que la balle s'arrête… bloquée par un corps flottant. Le petit Schtroumpf relève son chapeau de paille, se pince, se met des claques mais il voit qu'il ne rêve pas ! C'est un humain ! Un humain qu'il connait bien !

« **Les gars ! Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Schtroumpfette Emotive ! Il faut que vous schtroumpfiez ça ! **» hurle-t-il.

Alertés, ses compagnons le rejoignent et tous se figent. Schtroumpfette Emotive plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Un humain… murmure-t-elle.

**C'est Pirlouit !** s'alarme Sassette.

Schtroumpf Colérique et Schtroumpf Mollasson, rentrez au Village et schtroumpfez de l'aide ! Nat, Sassette et Schtroumpfette Emotive, vous allez m'aider à le schtroumpfer hors de l'eau ! » ordonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Les deux garçons hochent la tête et courent vers le village. Les autres Schtroumpfs courent vers la forme inerte du petit bouffon. Pour les aider, Nat demanda l'aide de quelques-uns de ses amis animaux et, à force de persévérance, les petits êtres ramènent le petit humain sur la berge. Ils le tournent sur le dos et constatent qu'il ne respire plus.

« Oh mon dieu ! Que peut-on faire ? Il va mourir ! dit Schtroumpfette Emotive en commençant à pleurer.

Il faut lui schtroumpfer un massage cardiaque ! dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Un **quoi **? s'étonne Sassette.

Grand Schtroumpf compte faire votre formation de secourisme prochainement ! explique Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Mais comment peut-on schtroumpfer ça ? Nous sommes trop petits ! s'affole Schtroumpfette Emotive qui connait cette méthode de réanimation.

Venez ! Je vais vous schtroumpfer comment faire ! » dit l'intellect en montant sur la poitrine de Pirlouit.

Les deux P'tits Schtroumpfs et Schtroumpfette Emotive le suivent en se demandant ce qu'il va faire.

« Prenez-vous les mains et, à trois, on saute sur sa poitrine. D'accord ?

D'acc… d'accord… » bégaye Schtroumpfette Emotive.

Nat et Sassette se mettent entre les deux Schtroumpfs adultes, se prennent la main, Sassette prend la main de Schtroumpfette Emotive qui est à sa gauche et Nat prend celle de Schtroumpf à Lunettes qui est à sa droite.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, 1, 2, **3 !** »

Les quatre Schtroumpfs sautent sur la poitrine du jeune garçon. Sa bouche s'ouvre, laissant un peu d'eau coulée sur sa joue. Presque aussitôt, les Schtroumpfs resautent sur sa poitrine. La petite pression sur la cage thoracique permet d'évacuer un peu plus d'eau. 10 fois encore, les petits lutins bleus sautent sur le torse de Pirlouit en espérant chasser assez d'eau pour qu'il respire à nouveau tout seul. Soudain, les Schtroumpfs sentent un mouvement sous leurs pieds. Ils sautent sur le sol et voient le blondinet qui commence à tousser. Sa toux fut accompagnée d'un bruit de glouglou et un afflux d'eau jailli de sa bouche. Se retournant sur le côté, il continue à tousser à l'eau jusqu'à ce que finalement, il puisse prendre une profonde respiration. Après plusieurs respirations, il a été capable de parler.

« Que- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande-t-il faiblement.

Tu vas bien, Pirlouit ? » s'inquiète Nat.

L'intéressé lève la tête et voit ses petits amis bleus devant lui.

« Les Schtroumpfs… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?...

C'est à toi qu'il faut schtroumpfer cette question, Pirlouit ! On t'a schtroumpfé dans la rivière ! explique Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Qu'est-ce que tu as schtroumpfé pour arriver ici ?

Je… je me rappelle qu'on avançait sur le chemin escarpé près de chez Chlorhydris… avec Johan et Joël…

Chez Chlorhydris ? s'étonne Sassette. Nom d'un p'tit écureuil ! Qu'est-ce que vous schtroumpfiez là ?

On cherchait la fille de la cousine du Roi… la Princesse Emotionette… elle a disparue…

Emotionette ? C'est schtroumpfant mais cette princesse a presque le même nom que toi, Schtroumpfette Emotive ! » sourit Nat en regardant la jeune Schtroumpfette brune.

Cette dernière ne répond pas. Elle est tout pâle ! Mère Nature lui a parlé de Chlorhydris et elle sait qu'elle est très dangereuse. Savoir que sa disparition est parvenue jusqu'au château de son oncle le Roi et que des soldats la cherchent partout l'effraye. Et savoir que ce Pirlouit a failli mourir à cause d'elle l'attriste. Elle sent soudain une main se posé sur son épaule. Elle sursaute en poussant un léger cri et regarde le propriétaire de la main qui n'est autre que Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

« Vous allez bien ? s'inquiète-t-il.

Oui… je… j'ai juste… je connais Chlorhydris… Mère Nature m'a parlé d'elle…

Ne craignez rien, Schtroumpfette Emotive. Vous êtes en sureté avec nous.

Hum… Schtroumpf à Lunettes… nous avons, semble-t-il, le même âge. Alors… euh… peut-être que… on pourrait se tutoyer ? Ce serait plus schtroumpfe…

Oh ! Euh… si tu veux, Schtroumpfette Emotive ! sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes en rougissant légèrement.

Merci, Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Tu es un vrai ami ! » sourit-elle en rougissant.

Elle l'embrasse furtivement sur la joue pour le remercier et le jeune Schtroumpf se sent rougir et sent son cœur qui s'emballe. Se raclant la gorge en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, il dit :

Schtroumpfette Emotive, peux-tu rester avec Pirlouit le temps que l'on schtroumpfe les autres ? Ils doivent être en chemin maintenant.

Bien sûr. Sans problème ! »

Sassette, Nat et Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'éloignent, laissant Schtroumpfette Emotive avec Pirlouit. Le blondinet se remet lentement de sa presque-noyade. Elle le regarde avec tendresse. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant. Et dire qu'il avait failli mourir par sa faute… Il ne peut pas rester ignorant ! Elle doit lui dire qui elle est !

« Tu sais, Schtroumpfette Emotive ? commence Pirlouit. Tu ressembles à une version Schtroumpfette de la Princesse. Tu as les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, le regard innocent comme elle sauf que ta peau est bleue. Ton caractère lui ressemble aussi. Le Roi m'a dit qu'elle était très émotive. Ses émotions étaient toujours doublés… c'est pour ça qu'elle fut nommée Emotionette.

Eh bien, Pirlouit, je sais que cette princesse est saine et sauve et qu'elle va très bien ! dit-elle en souriant.

Ah oui ? Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Oui ! Et elle est très heureuse de te rencontrer, Pirlouit ! »

Le jeune garçon reste interdit quelques secondes puis se fige. Il se redresse et s'incline devant elle.

« Enchanté, Princesse Emotionette… »

La jeune Schtroumpfette rit de bon cœur et dit :

« Mon nom est désormais Schtroumpfette Emotive !

Que vous est-il arrivé, Princesse ?

Pirlouit ! Tu me tutoyais il y a une minute et là tu me vouvoie ! Je préfère le tutoiement !

Bien, Princesse !

Non non non ! Pas de ''princesse'' entre amis ! Schtroumpfette Emotive est plus adapté !

Compris, Schtroumpfette Emotive ! sourit Pirlouit en prenant la petite Schtroumpfette dans sa main. C'est la première fois que je tiens une princesse dans la main !

Héhé ! Je crois que ce sera l'unique fois !

Comment es-tu devenue Schtroumpfette ?

J'ai toujours été une Schtroumpfette ! Lorsque j'étais bébé, Mère Nature m'a transformé en humaine pour que je puisse devenir la fille du Roi et de la Reine, la cousine de ton Roi. J'ai grandie sous le nom d'Emotionette comme une princesse et Mère Nature a choisi mes 16ans pour m'annoncer la vérité. Je suis redevenue une Schtroumpfette comme ceci ! Et si c'est important que je redevienne Schtroumpfette, c'est parce qu'une prophétie ancienne raconte qu'une Princesse Schtroumpfette et un Baron Perdu permettront au Bien de vaincre le Mal pour des siècles à venir. C'est Mère Nature qui me l'a raconté.

Waouh ! C'est fantastique !

Je dois encore schtroumpfer le Baron Perdu mais je sais que j'y arriverai. S'il te plait, Pirlouit… Promets-moi de garder mon identité secrète ! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis la Princesse Perdue.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi ! » sourit Pirlouit.

La petite Schtroumpfette lui sourit et les deux nouveaux amis entendent soudain les voix des Schtroumpfs.

« Merci Pirlouit… » chuchote Schtroumpfette Emotive alors que les Schtroumpfs sortent des buissons et se réunissent autour de leur ami humain.


End file.
